Let the Journey Begin
by ocarinaoftimerocks12
Summary: Molly and her twin sister Isabel (a.k.a. Izzy) start their pokemon journey around the Unova region to become friends with all pokemon, and maybe even save the world from Team Plasma's evil plans. This is a story based off of the Black and White and Black and White 2 games.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first pokemon fanfiction, not my first fanfiction. My other fanfiction is called Equinox, and it is a Warriors one. It's still in progress though. Please R&R and tell me if I should continue it, or leave it behind and work on my Warriors one. Thanks for getting this far! Happy Reading!

Prologue

"Wake up! We need to get going or we won't get our first pokemon!" We had been this for weeks and now my twin wouldn't even get out of bed, it wasn't like her. Most people thought that because we were identical in appearance we were identical in personality too, but that's not the case. In fact we are extremely different. We both have the long, dusty brown hair, and light, amber eyes, but she was always punctual, whereas I was late every time something important comes up. 'Like I'm going to be today if I don't get moving,' I shook my head and looked back at my sister. "Oh, come on Isabel! Get up!" I watched as she slowly opened her eyes and then she muttered, "How many times have I told you I go by Izzy?" I sigh in frustration, "Ok then Izzy, hurry and get ready, I want to get to Professor Juniper's Lab before sundown!" To my surprise Izzy jumped out of bed already dressed and ready to go and she smiled. "You coming Molly? Or do I get your pokemon too?" I smiles softly to myself. "Race you!" I call back while I run ahead to the Pokemon Lab.

Chapter 1

Getting Started

"What do you mean there are no more pokemon to choose from Professor?" I asked, crestfallen. I had been looking forward to this for weeks, and now I come to find out there are no more pokemon to choose? I look up at Professor Juniper, and she shakes her head sadly, "I'm sorry girls, but some trainers came early. I do have two more pokemon for you to take, but they're rascals and they cause a lot of trouble. I've introduced them to trainers before and they just don't seem to be wanted." Professor Juniper held out two pokeballs and a small brown fox, and a pink cat come out. Professor Juniper pointed to both pokemon, "I present Eevee, The Evolution Pokemon, and Skitty, the Kitten Pokemon. If you want you can take these two, or you can wait until I get some other pokemon." I walk right over to the Eevee and pick her up. "I'll name you Eve," I told her and she smiled. I watched as Izzy picked up Skitty. "I'll name you Skitts," she told him. Professor Juniper watched us both carefully then nodded, "I can see those pokemon are the perfect match for you two, they already appear to like you a lot. And now if you will come over here, there is something else I would like to give you." Professor Juniper walked over to the back table. Izzy and I followed her curiously. She looked back at us and handed us something. "This is a Pokedex. It will record the data of any and every pokemon you catch and meet. And you can't catch pokemon without pokeballs," she handed us the pokeballs as well. "I guess that's all I can give you, so you better go get ready to set out on your journey. Go show your mom, she'll be happy for you." Professor waved as Izzy and I walked towards the door, holding our newly obtained pokemon.


	2. Chapters 2 and 3

Chapter Two

Making Plans

Izzy and I were sitting outside in our backyard. We figured we'd spend the rest of the day with our mom and leave in the morning. It would also give us a little time to make a few plans. I looked over at Izzy who was still holding Skitts. "So, Izzy, do you think it would be best if we went to Accumula Town together and then go our separate ways?" Izzy looked at me in shock and set Skitts down gently. "Molly you don't really mean that. We both know we don't want to do this alone. Besides we can't split up now, look at how much we've been through." She smiled and I let out a sigh of relief. "I was hoping you'd say that Izzy. If we did split up both you and I would get lonely, and Skitts and Eve would miss each other too," I look at Skitts and Eve who are chasing each other around a large tree. Then I reach for Izzy's hand and look at her, "Together all the way?" Izzy nods and she whispers softly, "Together all the way."

Chapter 3

Saying Goodbye

I watched silently as Izzy gave our mom one last hug. I could see they were both crying softly, and I thought to myself. 'Yep, Izzy is the soft, punctual one, and I'm the one who never cries or shows my feelings. We are way different.' I looked at my mother who had finally let go of Izzy. "Girls, one last thing, you two stay together no matter what you got it?" I gave my mother an 'are you seriously saying that' look and she smiled. I look at Izzy who is holding Skitts. Izzy tearfully looked at our mother and answered quietly, "Don't worry mother, we plan to stay together." I watch as our mother nods in satisfaction then gives us a soft push towards the path to Accumula Town. "Go meet lots of pokemon," she calls as we walk towards the path. I turn around and wave goodbye and she waves back. Izzy suddenly stops, and I almost run into her. "Izzy why did you stop? Are you ok?" Izzy nods firmly and holds my hand pulling me next to her. I finally understand and look at Izzy. "1…2…3!" and we both step onto the path at exactly the same time. Izzy looks at me and smiles brightly, "Now our journey has officially begun."


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Let's Go!

I breathe in deeply and look down at the path beneath our feet. I suddenly notice something, and turn to Izzy. "Hey Izzy, don't you think it's strange we haven't run into any pokemon yet? I mean seriously, we've been out here a while." What I said was true. It was nearly lunchtime. We had left home about 2 to 3 hours before. Izzy shrugged and kept walking. I was holding Eve tightly in my arms because apparently she didn't like to walk much. Eve suddenly perked her ears, and lept out of my arms, running into the woods. "Eve come back!" I chase after her with Izzy and Skitts close behind me. I look at Izzy hopelessly, "We'll never find her in these woods. She could be anywhere." Izzy smiles reassuringly, "Don't worry Molly we'll find her I promise. Maybe Skitts can find her." Izzy bends down and starts talking to Skitts quietly, and when she stands up Skitts starts looking around then runs off into the forest. "Hurry Molly or we'll lose her!" Izzy calls back to me and runs off into the forest. I quickly follow and then I stop. There are two ways to go through the forest, a right path, and a left path. Izzy was nowhere in sight. I sat down quietly and began to cry. I sit there for what seems like forever when I the soft bark of Eve. I look around and I see Eve limping towards me. "Eve are you ok?" I pick her up and she starts to whimper quietly. "Oh, Eve what happened?" Eve looks up at me and I notice her eyes are filled with pain. "Have her eat this," a kind voice said.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Friend or Foe?

I turn around quickly and right behind me is a green haired man holding out a berry. I watch him suspiciously then take the berry. I hand it to Eve who sniffs it, and when she seems satisfied she eats it. Eve stood up and walked around and the pain seemed to be gone. I stand up and face the man behind me to take a closer look. He speaks with the same kind voice although this time he teases me, "Aren't you going to say thank you?" I blush faintly and mutters loudly enough so he can hear, "Thank you for helping us, but now I have to go find my sister. She went off to help me look for Eve. I lost her somewhere in the forest along with her Skitty." I turn around and pick up Eve gently. As I start walking away I hear the man again, "Wait, she's your sister?" I turn around again, "What? You've seen her?" He nods and motions for me to follow him, "Yes I have, so follow me and I'll take you to her." He walked off into the trees, and I hesitated for a moment. 'What if this is some sort of trap? What if he's not taking me to Izzy and he just healed Eve to earn my trust.' I shook that thought away and ran off into the forest, following the man with the green hair.


End file.
